


Winchester Drabbles

by DragonGirl420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: This is a collection of small fics that were written based off a dialogue request post on tumblr. Each Chapter will be a new drabble and have the summary and pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One Prompt: “Please don’t be mad at me”  
> Sam Winchester x Reader  
> Words: 700

The pool of blood was gathering around your feet. Stepping back, as not to get it on your boots, you pulled the black bandana from your back pocket and wiped the blade clean. When it was free of the thing’s blood, you gently rested it on the table beside you and smiled at your handy work.

All five vampires were dead on the floor, their heads removed from their bodies thanks to the blade you’d just put down. You went about cleaning up the mess; hoisting bodies onto the canvas tarps and dragging them outside. The sun was nearly up, and you had to get the fire started soon or you would never make it home before Sam.

He’d been all over you lately about hunting. Always worried you’d get hurt or be stuck without back up. Of course, it came from a place of concern, but since you’d admitted your secret, he had been completely overbearing. One of the things that you’d loved about Sam was how he never tried to control you or tell you what to do. In fact, he claimed part of why he loved you so much, was because of your need for independence. The fact that you’d go out and take on a nest of vamps yourself was something he would applaud you for, not overreact too.

Things were different now though, weren’t they?

The bodies were already starting to smell rotten by the time you finally hauled them down to the side of the lake. Dosing the piles of headless vamps with lighter fluid, you dropped the match on top and stepped back to watch your handy work go up in flames. A smile of deep satisfaction rested on your lips until you heard the rumble of the Impala’s engine in the distance.

“Dammit,” you muttered and quickly ran up the hill to the house where the bloodbath occurred.

You didn’t get too far in cleaning up before Sam came barreling through the front door. His machete was drawn and ready to fight, but he quickly lowered it when he saw that you were alone in the house.

“Y/N! What the hell??” Sam huffed, running a hand through the hair that fell into his face. “Why did you go without me?!”

You exhaled and let your arms fall to your sides. “Sam… I just wanted to work. I needed to work. I can do so without a chaperone.”

“I know but, you shouldn’t be doing this by yourself. At least not now.”

“Why? Because I’m suddenly helpless? Because… you’re afraid for me?” you griped, trying to stall him. You knew exactly why he didn’t want you hunting, you just weren’t ready to admit it.

Sam’s expression softened as he laid his machete next to yours on the table. “I know you don’t want to lose yourself in this, I don’t want that either. I love you, Y/N. I love you just like you are. All I am asking is that you take a minute and remember, you’re not exactly alone anymore.” His hand rested on the slight swell of your belly. “There’s a lot more at stake now.”

Your eyes began to burn with the warm sting of tears and they started falling, despite your attempt to hold them off. “I’m sorry, Sam.  **Please don’t be mad at me.**  I just needed to do something. Sitting around, knitting and watching daytime TV… I just can’t deal with it. I have to do more than just grow this baby. I have to find a way to be me  _and_  keep her safe.”

“Wait… her? You know it’s—it’s a ‘her’?” he asked, feeling a little choked up at the thought.

“No, not exactly. Just a feeling, you know?” You placed your hand over his that was still resting on your stomach. “I love you, both of you, and I want this to work just how we planned. So, if you promise to let me go on a few hunts, as long as I am physically up to it, I promise not to go rogue anymore. Deal?”

Just then, Sam felt the baby give the slightest little flutter against your stomach. He snorted with laughter and pulled you into an embrace. He kissed the top of your head and drew mumbled into the softness of your hair, “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two Prompt(s): "I just think it'd be best if we never met." "You never loved me, did you?" & "You're almost as far gone as I am." Could it possibly have it be inspired by TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME By The 1975.  
> Dean Winchester x Reader  
> Words: 1279

His cell phone burned hot in your hand, but it was your anger causing the heat. You tossed it absently on the bed as you stood, fuming, staring at the bathroom door. Dean had been in there showering when his phone went off three times in a row. Worried that his brother was in trouble, you grabbed it and saw the message preview on the screen.

 _Don’t press it, don’t do it…_  your mind warned, but you didn’t listen.

Five text messages from someone named Crystal.  _FIVE_.

You didn’t click on each one, but you could tell by the message preview you saw, they weren’t just a friendly hello.

The water shut off in the bathroom, you could hear the shower curtain slide back and Dean humming some guitar riff. A moment later, the door opened, and he exited, wearing the bright blue towel around his waist and drying his hair with another smaller one.

“Hey, plenty of hot water left if you wanna jump in,” he smirked. “I’d be happy to wash your back,” he said with a wink, but his expression fell when he saw yours. No retorting smile, no snappy comeback; just you stood there with arms folded over your chest, incensed.

“Maybe Crystal could join you. She surely seems anxious to get ahold of you,” you spat, hurt and anger filling your expression.

Dean’s face scrunched up, confused. His cell phone started vibrating again from the bed and he suddenly understood. You grabbed it and threw it at him with just enough force so that it his chest with a thud before he forcibly caught it.

“Ow,” he groaned and quickly looked down at the screen. He sighed heavily when he saw how many messages Crystal sent, and carefully placed it on the dresser next to him. “Baby come on. She means nothing. She was an old hookup that…”

“That? That, what? Just decided to call you completely unprompted?”

Dean stammered and just shrugged. “Well, yeah, I mean, I can’t control the woman.”

“No, but you can control how much you reply,” you bit back, the fire that was burning in your gut had nearly engulfed you completely.

“Y/N, I’m sorry, alright? When we said we were gonna give this a shot, I ditched most of those numbers from my phone.”

“Most?”

“Yeah,  _most_. Some I need, some are contacts for jobs that may come in handy in the future.”

“What could Crystal possibly assist you with other than a lap dance?”

Dean rolled his eyes and that was more frustrating than anything he’d said so far. “I swear, I haven’t seen her in months!”

“I’m such an idiot,” you mused and fell to the edge of the mattress. “I knew you were a flirt, and I knew you weren’t into this whole monogamy thing… yet, you batted those green eyes and flashed that damned smile and I fell for it. I swear, ** _I just think it’d be best if we never met_**.”

“You really mean that?” he asked angrily. Dean’s brow furrowed deeply as he stalked to his bag on the other side of the bed. He started mumbling to himself and digging furiously for his change of clothes but stopped suddenly and looked back at you. “I certainly don’t think I’d have been better off not knowing you. But one random text from some girl, and you wanna forget everything?”

“One?! Dean, there were five sent in the span of a minute!”

“And?! Sweetheart, we  _just_  started down this road, you and I. Barely a week and you don’t think that sometimes my past won’t rear its ugly head!?”

Part of you knew he was right. Half of the anger was that you expected something like this to happen because you didn’t trust him. You didn’t  _want_  to trust him. As much as you wanted him around, you knew no matter what he wouldn’t stay. Trust issues ran deep within you, and despite your growing feelings for Dean, part of you knew you’d never fully be able to trust him.

Dean was something you dreamed about for a long time, but deep down you knew he wasn’t the kind of guy that could stay in one place for too long. On-again, off-again… pop in for a visit and a quickie—that was the Dean you knew. But after that pregnancy scare, he stuck around, and playing house with him was deceptively fun. So, when he suggested that maybe you make this something real, something permanent, how could you say no?

The phone vibrated again, Dean’s head fell, hanging chin to chest as he sighed deeply. He spoke again, but his voice was soft and hoarse. “Y/N, I can’t do this if there isn’t trust. We need to trust each other. In my line of work, trust is everything. So, whether it’s working a job as my partner, or being my girlfriend, I need you to trust me.”

There was something in you that just didn’t know how. Too many broken promises in the past, too many heartbreaks. None were his fault, but as the phone continued to vibrate now with calls instead of text messages from Crystal, you slowly began to shake your head.

“ ** _You never loved me, did you?_** ” he asked, “all of this was for what, then?”

“I thought… I wanted to. I want to love you, trust you, all of it. But… I—I don’t think I can.”

“Wow,” he chortled, his face contorting into frustrated defiance. “You know something? People say I’m the dick. That I’m the one who can’t commit and have a quote, unquote, real relationship. But here I am, trying. I thought I was the broken one. The one that was jaded and hellbent on never committing to anyone. Well, sweetheart,  ** _you’re almost as far gone as I am_**. No, actually, you are way worse than me.”

Dean violently tore the clothes from his bag and began getting dressed. He went about the room gathering his belongings and tossing them into the opened duffle.

“I’m worse?” you chuckled darkly and ran your hands through your hair. “Me?! How? How am I worse than you in that way?”

He froze for a moment, then slowly turned around to face you. Without a word, he went to the dresser and grabbed your phone, swiping up and bringing the dark screen to life. You watched curiously as he maneuvered through it to your text messages, then held up the screen for you to see.

Your heart sank when you realized he saw the recent texts from an ex-boyfriend. When you looked at him, he had one tear in his eye that was slowly rolling down his cheek. “You’re worse because you were hiding it. At least I owned up to it. I loved you. I wanted this to work. But I guess—” he stopped and chuckled to himself with a light shake of the head, “I guess I was the naïve one. Was bound to happen. But, I promise you, it’ll never happen again.”

Dean placed your phone back down on the dresser gently, and it flipped back to your home screen where there was a picture of you and Dean on it from the day you decided to be exclusive.

He brushed passed you, zipped up his duffel bag and headed for the bedroom door. Dean paused briefly in the doorway as if he was going to say something. But instead he just silently left the room and a moment later, you heard the front door close quietly.

It was your turn to be frozen in place as you tried to understand just what transpired. Dean Winchester was gone and this time, you knew it was for good.


	3. Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt: “I can’t wait until we’re finally alone. There are so many things I want to do to you right now.”

 

It had been three weeks since your group was sent take out a handful of new vamp nests that were popping up throughout the northeast. Sam had asked you and Dean to take some of the newer recruits and oversee the operation. It was three weeks of cramming six people into one van and two hotel rooms, and just constantly being together.

The hunts themselves were very successful. Though Mary and the BMOL had wiped out most of the vamps a couple years earlier, the monitors back at the bunker, and the hunters out on the road had reported a resurgence of them outside of New York City. Sam thought it best to send the two most experienced hunters, you and Dean, along with a group of new recruits to check out and take care of the situation.

With most of the nests gone, and only one more to go, you felt satisfied that the mission had gone as well as it had so far. Constantly being surrounded by your group was slightly unnerving, but that was mostly because you missed the solitude of hunting alone or just in pairs. Hunting in pairs is what brought you become best friends with Dean, then eventually best friends with benefits.

That had been a more recent development, and one you didn’t see coming. A simple ghost hunt a couple months back led to drinks at the bar, and then a roll in the sheets after stumbling back to your shared room. The next morning you both admitted that it had just been for sex, and you didn’t want to ruin the good friendship you had. With the agreement in place it wouldn’t happen again, you both made it about two days before repeating the same mistake.

Eventually, it just became friends with very lucrative benefits. No strings… just two good friends who work together, who shared the same kind of strange life, sharing a bed from time to time. In the days you’d been away with him and the group, you had found yourself drifting towards him more than usual. Sitting next to him whenever you stopped to eat, choosing to stay awake when he drove, while everyone else slept. He never once minded the company and seemed to do the same to you.

Now, cleaning up outside of the remote farm where you just cleared out another nest, you watched Dean and a few of the others clean up the remains of the vamps. The full moon hung in the sky above, giving plenty of light for them to do what they needed. A couple minutes went by, and you finally stopped watching his muscles flex beneath his t-shirt, and how his very alluring strut moved him from place to place.

Looking down at yourself, you realized you were still splattered in blood, and grabbed one of the rags from the van to clean yourself up. Moving on to your machete, you propped your foot up on the tail gate and rested it on your thigh. Taking the towel, you clearly wiped down one side, slightly bending over to get a better look at the steel.

“Now that’s a view I can get used to,” Dean said coming around to the back of the van.

“Me cleaning my machete?” you teased.

“Yeah, and you bending over it,” he smirked, his tongue darting out over his bottom lip, and his jaw hovering open, very slightly, as his eyes drank you in. “I was thinking, maybe we drop the kids off at grandma’s and have a night out. Whatcha say?”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Grandma’s huh? And where would that be, exactly?”

“I dunno. But it would be nice to just…”

“Just, what?” you asked, knowing where he was going, but it never hurt to play with him a little before you let him win the game.

Before he could answer, shouts were coming from the distance where the rest of the group was. You grabbed your machete and you and Dean sprinted down to where they were. The rookies had left their blades back at the scene and were completely vulnerable when several more vamps surprised them from the woods.

Dean jumped into action, slicing necks and pushing the new hunters out of the way. You separated several of the vamp’s heads from their bodies, and then one final one that was a step away from sinking his fangs into Dean’s neck. He stood there, both shocked and impressed at your speed. As the fanged head rolled towards on of your group, Dean couldn’t help but laugh with a bit of relief and adrenaline.

“Well, that took a turn,” you said to him, then turned back to the group, “and this, kids, is why you never put your machete down before you are absolutly certain the area is clear.”

You went over to help them put the fresh bodies on the pyre, and then stood back as the pile went up in flames. One by one, the others dispersed to the van, but Dean stayed and once everyone was finally gone, he turned slightly, but kept his eyes on the fire.

“That was pretty hot,” he mused, then cast his eyes your way. “The way you took out those vamps… oooff.” Dean ticked his head to the side, clicked his tongue and sighed.

You shook your head mockingly. “Are you seriously hitting on me as we burn a pile of dead vampires?”

“Yes. I am. In fact,  **I can’t wait until we’re finally alone. There are so many things I want to do to you right now.** ”

You turned and looked at him, shocked, that he was being so openly flirtatious. Its not how things normally went between you. Get job done, hang out as friends, then the sex normally came after the whiskey.

There had been no whiskey, yet.

“What? Too forward?” he asked, a knowingly frisky grin on his face.

“Yes, but I like it,” you said and closed the distance between you. “I say our reward for a job well done is to let them be on their own for a night, and we go do our own thing.”

Dean chewed his lower lip, his eyes lustfully taking you in. “And what thing would that be?”

“Get a bottle of whiskey and then you can do all those things you were thinking of.”

“Sweetheart, that’s the best damn suggestion I’ve heard all day. Come on,” he growled, and grabbed your hand, pulling you back towards the van to get back in the road and find the first hotel with multiple vacancies.


	4. "I'll keep you warm"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Drabble request from the very sweet @winchesters-meaty-feast with the above dialogue prompt. Thank you for sending it in, love!! xo

[Originally posted by saucynewf](https://tmblr.co/ZR4aBv25_QApF)

 

“Jesus it’s cold!” Dean grumbled as he jumped back into the Impala and held his hands up to the vents that were blowing out blessedly warm air.

“Well, what did you expect while being in the mountains… in February?” you asked with a roll of your eyes. “Figure out the problem?”

“Yeah, we’re stuck, genius. What do you think happened?”

“Don’t be an asshole. You’re the one that insisted on taking this road. You know, the one clearly marked CLOSED due to weather conditions!”

Dean pouted and shrugged. “What? I thought my Baby could make it.”

“Right, cause last I checked a ’67 Chevy was  _maaade_  for winter driving conditions,” you retorted, annoyed that you were now stuck in the snow and from the looks of things, no one would be along to help.

“You know what? Bite me, okay? I wouldn’t even be out here if you hadn’t gotten lost then spun out getting  _your_  car stuck. So, let’s be adults about this and stop insulting my Baby, alright?!”

Dean scowled and put the car in reverse, trying to get the tires to break loose. He rested his forehead against the steering wheel and sighed. “This is so embarrassing. I’m gonna have to call…”

“Call?”

“A tow. Do you know what that does to me? It hurts me deeply.”

You stifled a laugh but then saw the look on his face. “I’m sorry, Dean. I am. You’re right, it’s my fault. I’m an ass.”

“Not going to debate that,” he mumbled and put the car in drive, trying to rock her back and forth.

After several more attempts, he audibly growled and shut the car off. You wanted to say something, apologize again, but clearly, he was in the middle of a silent tantrum, so you thought it better to stay quiet.

Two or three minutes passed, and you heard him sigh. “You know what I hate?” he asked.

“No, what?”

“Snow. I hate the snow. I hate ice, I hate cold weather. Just once, I wanna go hunt in SoCal. Doesn’t Cabo San Lucas have any Goddamn ghosts?!”

You shrugged. “I’m sure you could dig up something to hunt down there. There’s always Florida, too. Think of all the restless spirits that  _must_ be down that way. Plus, its Florida, you know that it’s gonna be ripe with demons.” You wiggled your eyebrows trying to get him to laugh.

“You’re teasing me,” he sighed and slightly shook his head. “You, right now, should not mock me.”

“Fair enough,” you relented and held up your hands.

Dean reached down into his pocket, pulled out his cell and tried looking up a tow truck. “There—there’s no signal,” he mumbled. “Seriously? There’s no fucking signal?”

“I’ll call,” you said and brought out your cell.

Only two bars, but it was enough of a signal to call a tow truck. After you told them where you were, and got an estimated time to wait, you hung up and cautiously looked over at Dean.

“Thirty minutes,” you said and tightened your coat around your shoulders.

“Great,” he growled and gave you a curious look out of the corner of his eye. “Cold?”

“Yeah, a little. But I’ll live.”

“I could turn the car back on, get the heat going again,” Dean said, immediately putting his hands on the keys.

“It’s fine. Save the gas. God only knows how far it is to the next gas station. Don’t want to get towed out, just to run out of gas.”

Dean sighed. “I’m sorry I jumped ugly on ya. Its not your fault we got stuck. I’m just… tired.”

“It’s fine, Dean. I get it. Long ass night on a hunt that didn’t exactly go as planned, then a quick food run turns into being stuck on a mountain road after a blizzard. Not really a great run of luck.”

He shrugged. “No, its been a giant shit sandwich the last few days…” he cleared his throat and slid across the front bench seat of the Impala, draping an arm around the back of the seat where you sat. “But, if I’m gonna be stuck anywhere, I’m glad it’s with you.”

Dean flashed that devilish smirk of his, the one that made you fall for him in the first place. Dating hunters was never really a great idea, but one look at Dean Winchester and that damned smile of his… there was no use in resisting him.

You playfully rolled your eyes, trying not to succumb to his advances after he just ranted the way he did about his car, but it was no use. The minute he leaned over, just a little more, you were gazing into his green eyes and moving your mouth to meet his. He kissed you softly, just as he always did. Slow, gentle, lingering and with purpose.

A shiver ran down your spine, not from the chill in the air, but a direct result of his teeth grazing against your bottom lip.

“You’re cold. Here, ** _I’ll keep you warm. Hold me closer_** ,” he said and wrapped one comforting arm tightly around your shoulders, and used the other to guide your arm to rest across his chest, tucking your hand into the inside of his coat.

Resting your head against him, you suddenly didn’t hate being stuck. Just sitting there quietly together in the front seat of the Impala was bliss. With your head on his chest, all you could hear, besides the wind, was the steady beat of his heart and his breath… in and out.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“When we get back to the room, what are the chances we can get rid of Sam for a little while?”

He shifted his body from yours and looked down at you. “With this weather, slim. Why?”

You shrugged. “Just thought it might be nice to take a really hot tub when we finally get back.”

“You can still do that. I’m sure Sam won’t care.”

“Yeah, I mean in the hot tub. The one in the room… preferably naked.”

Understanding dawned on Dean’s face. “Ohhh, well… I don’t know, I am sure we can find  _something_  to keep Sammy busy for a while. Food run was a bust. He can always try that once we get back.”

“Or, go get gas for the Impala…” you suggested with a laugh.

“OR,” Dean spoke up. “We can just get our own damn room.”

“Now that’s an idea I can get behind,” you said and snuggled into him deeper.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed, and you realized that being there with him like that, were probably some of your most contented minutes you ever had a chance to spend with him. From that point, until the tow truck eventually came, you and Dean just sat in the front seat, arms wrapped around the other and no need for pointless conversation.

You, and Dean Winchester, were happier then, and felt more satisfied then you ever had been, just getting wrapped up on each other on that deserted mountain road.


	5. "I’ve done this so many times”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I needed to write… something, anything… and the lovely @idreamofplaid sent me a prompt to work with. I wanted to keep it short and sweet, which for me is nearly impossible. It’s not complete, but at least I wrote something. Won’t tag my usual list, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

[Originally posted by whoeveryoulovethemost](https://tmblr.co/ZHO4Wo2NfiSfj)

The Impala purred as Dean diverted down the small town’s Main Street. It looked just as it had the first time he rolled through the year before, even down to the holiday decorations that adorned each lamppost that dotted the sidewalks.

Déjà vu might have well have been a freight train with the way it hit him; so hard he could smell her perfume waft by. When he turned, he half expected to see her sitting there, smiling at him. But it was only Sam and his heart cracked again.

“Wow,” Sam mused looking around at the window fronts. “Crazy, isn’t it? Feels like we were just here.”

“We were,” Dean mumbled, not taking his eyes off the car in front of him.

A parking space opened up right in front of the place he wanted to go.  _She’d have said that was fate_ , he mused, then silently chastised himself for continuing to do that. She was gone and most likely not coming back, that’s why they were there after all.

Dean directed the Impala into the open spot and threw her into park. When he didn’t kill the engine, Sam looked over curiously.

“You alright?” he asked, already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

“Fine. It’s a case, right?” Dean pulled at the tie and collar that seemed to strangle his neck.

“I know,” Sam cast his eyes down, then out of the window. “We’re going to find her, Dean—”

“Just, stop. Okay? You don’t know that. Hell, how many times have we said that about someone we knew. Only to find them, sure… but alive? Odds are never in our favor, Sammy.”

“It could be different. This time, it really could be. (Y/N) is smart, and she’s savvy. Technically, no, she’s not a hunter, but she spent enough time on the road with us that she knows how to protect herself. If that vamp really did catch her scent, we’ll find them.”

Dean’s hand gripped the wheel and he finally turned the ignition with the other. He looked out of the windshield and saw the storefront diner where he’d met her the year before. The open sign flashed in the same blue neon he remembered. That was all it took to throw him into the memory…

* * *

_Two in the morning and he and Sam had just cleared a nest of vamps. They cleaned the blood from their hands and changed their shirts. They needed to eat and the only place open was Sal’s Diner where the coffee was hot, and the pie was fresh. They sat at the counter and the waitress took their order. She smiled at Dean in the way that so many other girls had smiled at him, but this one made him really sit up and take notice. Sure, she was beautiful, but it was something in the way she carried herself. Her uniform was unbuttoned far enough for him to recognize an AC/DC T-shirt hidden beneath it and on her face, she wore a smile that made something in him twitch with excitement._

* * *

“Dean…” Sam was shaking his arm. “You ready?”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. “No.”

“I can go in, ask the questions myself. Why don’t you stay here…”

“No. This is a job. I have to work the job if we want to solve the case, regardless of who it’s about. I mean,  _ **I’ve done this so many times,”** he paused and cleared his throat of the building emotion, **“but this time it’s different**_.”

“Yeah, this is different. (Y/N) wasn’t just  _anyone_. So, you don’t have to. Let me go. You try her cell again—”

“Straight to voicemail. Look, I need to do this, Sam. I need to know what he says,” Dean nodded to the diner in front of them. “She just disappeared. I need to know what happened to her. Is our thing, or not? Cause if it is  _our_  kinda thing, it’s my fault. I left her here, alone and vulnerable. If it’s not… then I need to know where to start looking.”

Sam shrugged and nodded. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

The Diner was slow, less than five patrons spread out across the counter and booths. Before they could take a seat, an unfamiliar face of an older woman greeted them, wearing the same uniform (Y/N) had been wearing the night they met. She stared them down, baring cracking a smile.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” she asked, slowly peeling back tickets to reveal a fresh one on her pad. “Specials are Turkey Club with—”

“Actually, ma’am,” Sam interrupted and showed his fake FBI badge, “we were wondering if we could speak to Sal. Is he in?”

“Hold on a minute,” she groaned and turned to waddle back towards the doors to the kitchen.

Sam turned to search for Dean and found him staring out of the picture window that overlooked Main Street and the Impala’s parking space. Dean’s hand was leaning on the corner of the counter, his other hand shoved into the pocket of his trousers.

Dean knew that Sam was talking but was too lost in another memory to acknowledge it. This time he saw himself with (Y/N) out on the sidewalk. It was raining and he kissed her. It was a cliché and he hated himself for it, even though kissing her in the rain left him with an understanding of why people made it that way. It was magical and so was she. That was the night he asked her to go with them and she said yes. That’s when they kissed in the rain for so long that their clothes were soaked to the bone.

He allowed his memory to follow that imagery, step by step, from the sidewalk to the motel where they ended up in bed for hours. Dean closed his eyes, letting himself get swept up in two weeks’ worth of memories. Right through to the one where he dropped her back off at this very Diner and said goodbye. He’d give anything to not have brought her back there; to still be out on the road with her and Sam.

“Hey,” Sam said, once again backhanding the upper part of his arm. “Sal hasn’t seen her. In fact, he’s the one who called the cops when she didn’t show up for work, and no one answered at her apartment.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, trying to process Sam’s words. Shaking his head ever-so-slightly, he exhaled and angrily stalked towards the exit, with his head hung and his heart, broken.

“I need to find her, Sam,” he whispered. 

“I know, brother. I know.”


End file.
